


Bathtime

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: TWD Smut [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 2nd person POV, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Threesome, Voyeurism, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Intending to have a soothing bath, things get hot and heavy when Simon decides to join you before Negan shows up as well.





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> This is the first time I attempted to write for TWD. It was a gift for a friend who's got the hots for dear Simon, but since I'm absolutely obsessed with Negan, he, too, just had to make an appearance ;)
> 
> I can't thank my outstanding beta, [Heeley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), enough. I never would've started writing if it hadn't been for you <3

Scented tendrils rose from the steaming hot water that filled the bathtub. You sighed wistfully as you let yourself sink into the soothing depths, instantly feeling your muscles relax as the heat seemed to seep into your bones. The small bathroom was only illuminated by candles placed throughout the room, giving it a dim, muted kind of look that was perfect for daydreaming. Closing your eyes, you let the soft sound of classical music lull you into a light sleep.

You were ripped from your slumber when you felt a warm, large hand settle on your shoulder that gently coaxed you to lean forward. Blinking sleepily, you saw Simon smile down at you, before he settled into the tub behind you and drew you back against his muscular, slightly hairy chest. You sighed contentedly when he started to massage your tense shoulders for a few minutes. Afterwards his corded arms wrapped around your middle as he swept your hair to one side and pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder before his calloused hands slowly drifted upwards.

Kneading your full breasts sensually, he elicited a sharp intake of breath from you when he pinched your quickly stiffening nipples. Nudging the side of your face with his slightly stubbly cheek, you turned around so that he could kiss you. When his tongue swiped across your lower lip, you opened your mouth to deepen the languid kiss, luxuriating in the feeling of his tongue tangling with yours.

“Don’t tell me you’re already wet for me, dove,” Simon murmured as he licked the shell of your ear. “Let’s check, shall we?”

Your breathing accelerated as he trailed one hand teasingly down your stomach with just enough pressure to let you feel the rough texture of his fingertips. He stopped just above your clit and tauntingly rubbed his thumb back and forth just shy of where you so desperately wanted him, making you involuntarily shudder.

“Simon,” you moaned quietly with a slight whine as you looked down to where his wrist was just visible above the water, “stop teasing.”

As his hand slid lower, you automatically closed your eyes and leaned your head back against his chest, feeling his chin rest on the top of your head and his hard dick poke your ass. His large hand cupped you for a second before his index finger slid between your folds where it was met with a rush of silky wetness.

“My, my...someone’s impatient today.” You could hear the cocky grin in his voice.

Just as you were about to reprimand him, he put his calloused thumb on your clit and drew tight, small circles. A low, appreciative sigh escaped you that turned into a moan when he slid a finger inside your tight cunt.

“Hmmm...Simon…,” you whimpered, enjoying the feeling.

A low, almost menacing chuckle, disturbed the shadowy room. “You didn’t think to invite me to your little party? Jesus! Should I be offended? I think I should.”

Your eyes snapped open and your head whipped around so fast you almost tore a muscle.

Casually leaning at the door with an infuriating smile on his face was Negan. Your heart seemed to stutter in your chest. How embarrassing. But before you’d managed to form a coherent sentence, given that Simon had kept rubbing maddeningly slow circles onto your nub, your lover addressed his boss.

“I figured you’d be busy screwing your wives. She’s deliciously tight and wet...in case you were wondering,” he said off-handedly while sharing a smirk with Negan as he pushed a second finger inside you, making you arch your back. “And soooo responsive.”

“Hmmm...I was about to, but then I heard someone whimper in the most tantalising way. And being the stand-up guy that I am, I felt the need to investigate. Just to make sure no one’s in trouble of course,” Negan exclaimed in that dark, panty-dropping voice.

As you chanced another glance, you saw him opening his pants and unashamedly pull out his swiftly hardening cock. He kept eye contact with you as he started to stroke himself while ordering Simon to give those rosy nipples a good pinch.

“You like this, darlin’? Huh? Simon fingering your greedy cunt while I watch?”

You involuntarily licked your lips at his crude language and couldn’t help but buck your hips against Simon’s unyielding fingers.

Simon and Negan both laughed at your reaction to them.

“She sure is liking it, my hand is drenched in her juices,” Simon told Negan.

“That true? Do his fingers feel good? I bet you’re craving his big dick, ain’t ya, darlin’?” he taunted before adding, “Simon, be a gentleman and give the lady what she wants. But first get outta that tub. I wanna see her.”

Simon twisted his fingers in a way that made you see stars for a moment as he pulled them out of you before you felt his hands at your waist and he practically hoisted you out of the tub and pushed you against the sink in front of the mirror.

You barely had time to brace your hands on the sink before Simon pushed inside you in one merciless thrust. You clenched around him. Thankfully, you were beyond aroused and it was easy for him to sink into you to the hilt. Concentrating on the delicious friction he caused, you’d almost forgotten the other man in the room until you felt a leather-clad hand twist your nipple painfully.

“Awesome tits! I’ve been wanting to get a handful of these for a while now. You don’t mind, sweetheart, do ya?” he asked as he took a rosy nipple into his hot mouth and suckled.

You were far too busy moaning at the feeling of Simon’s thick, veiny cock sliding in and out of you, touching you in all the right places, to answer Negan in any way, shape or form. A sharp slap to your ass made you catch Simon’s gaze in the foggy mirror.

“Answer when spoken to,” he commanded.

Negan let out a boisterous laugh at that. “That’s alright, Simon. Bend her over so she can put that mouth to better use.”

Your eyes widened as Simon shuffled the both of you to turn sideways before he put a hand to the middle of your back and pushed you forward until you were level with Negan’s crotch. Automatically, your hands shot forward to support yourself against his thighs while you let out a guttural moan at the new angle that allowed Simon to graze your G-spot with every controlled thrust.

“What are you waiting for? Open up, dove, and show him what a good little cocksucker you are.”

Negan grabbed your chin and dragged the head of his dick across your lips, smearing them with his precum, before he pushed against the seam of your mouth and slid himself inside your moist cavern. Simon made sure to thrust particularly deep into you so that you couldn’t help but moan around the cock that lay heavy on your tongue before you started to actively suck.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ!” groaned Negan as he threw back his head and bucked his hips at the vibrations, sliding further down your throat in the process. “If I had known you’d take our cocks like a motherfuckin’ champ, we’d have done this ages ago. Goddamnit!”

Simon laughed at the pure rapture on his boss’ face and sped up his thrusts, effectively forcing you to deepthroat Negan and making you gag while he filled your snatch to the brim. His grip on your hips was tight enough to bruise and Negan had his gloved hand wrapped in your hair, manipulating angle and depth as he deemed fit.

“Look at you! Servicing us like a pro,” Negan laughed breathlessly.

You couldn’t recall having ever felt so full. Simon was fucking you just roughly enough that you felt deliciously bruised. The control the two men had over you turned you on more than you dared to admit.

“Come on, darlin’, suck harder,” Negan moaned, “I’m almost there. I’m gonna cum in your slutty little mouth.”

“And you’re gonna be a good girl and swallow it, aren’t you, dove?” Simon teased you, making sure to keep his deep, hard thrusts even.

The wet sounds of you taking Negan as deep as possible filled the room. His hips started to stutter before you mouth was flooded with his salty cum, which you obediently swallowed.

“Swallow it you most certainly motherfucking will!” Negan exclaimed gleefully as you continued to suckle, cleaning his still throbbing length before he pulled away.

“Good girl” praised Simon, moving harshly inside you, as he slowly but surely approached his own climax.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” Negan asked sardonically. “And since I’m such a gentleman I’ll return the fuckin’ favor.”

He zipped up his pants and then knelt down in front of you, draping one leg over his broad shoulder, as Simon pulled you back against his chest, securing an arm around your waist while the other hand wrapped tightly around your throat, choking you just slightly.

“Can’t get enough?” you asked tauntingly.

Negan’s blindingly white teeth gleamed in the dark room. “I never turn down pussy,” he replied with a wink up at you.

He didn’t lose any more time before his lips closed around your engorged clit and he started to suck. The keening sound that came out of your mouth at his actions was accompanied by the reflex to pull back because it was almost too much, but that only made you impale yourself on Simon’s cock, who made sure to push you towards Negan’s mouth with deep, brutal thrusts. Your thighs started to tremble at the exquisite sensations running through your body and when Negan used his tongue to spell his name across your clit, you clutched Simon’s arm so hard that your nails left indentations.

You were teetering dangerously on the precipice of a powerful orgasm when Simon slammed into you for the last time, spilling deep inside you, and Negan let his teeth graze the sensitive underside of your clit just so, which finally pushed you over the edge with a deafening scream.

Going limp in Simon’s arms, you were barely aware of Negan pressing a kiss to your mound before he stood up and left with a mumbled “Gotta screw one or two wives now”.

You felt Simon drag his thumb gently across your throat before he turned you around and lifted you into his arms bridal style. On unsteady legs, he made it to your bed and laid you down before pulling the covers up around the both of you and drew you against his chest. The last thing you registered before succumbing to sleep was Simon kissing your temple.


End file.
